Actuation devices are principally known in the art, especially as the actuation of clutches, and they must satisfy most different requirements. On the one hand, it is imperative for the device to need only little mounting space because the space requirement of this assembly reduces the space that can be used for passengers in the vehicle interior. What is also detrimental to the space available is the steering column that must be passed through a body wall in the area of the point of attachment for a pedal stand. In addition, there are many transverse reinforcements in this area which extend in the way of a horizontally extending support member from one vehicle side to the other vehicle side and thereby reinforce the vehicle compartment.
Because the actuation device has to satisfy the comfort requirements of various operators, the adjustability and adaptability of the pedal lever position to different drivers of different heights, especially buttock-to-ankle length, is absolutely necessary.
Also, the actuation device must comply with safety requirements, i.e., it must have a favorable collision performance. In view of the above, a large number of most different concepts have become known to withdraw the pedal lever actively from the operator in the case of a crash.
The different approaches available eliminate the above-mentioned problems only in part. Thus, e.g. solutions for swivelling a pedal assembly comprised of master brake cylinder and brake force booster in the case of a crash are not appropriate for the adjustability of the pedal lever position.
In addition, it is a basic need to procure the actuation device from a supplier as an independent unit, quasi isolated from the other vehicle components, to easily mount it onto the vehicle, and to transfer the same solution to other vehicle types. DE 196 17 372 A1 discloses a pedal assembly wherein in the case of a crash a pyrotechnical propellant is ignited, and the gas pressure thereof drives a piston device so that a pedal lever articulation arrangement is released by means of a locking element. A device of this type necessitates a crash sensor and an electronic control unit which sends an ignition signal to the propellant. The employment of pyrotechnical components in a vehicle requires special safety provisions even during the assembly at the vehicle maker's premises because erroneous activations must be avoided in any case at any time.